Coming out
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: maybe a one shot about arthur and merlins relationship and uther's reaction to it all. i do not own Merlin, the BBC does. any mistakes are my own. slash and warning for phsyical injury


Coming out.

I do not own Merlin, the BBC does. Any mistakes are my own. I may be adding additional chapters for this if anyone would like.

Arthur was stood outside his father's chambers for what seemed like an age. He was trying so desperately to build his courage up as he paced the hallway and went over what he was going to say in his head. _Why is it so hard?_

He had agreed with Merlin that it was time to speak to his father. Something had to be done. He had to tell Uther before anyone found out and told the king before him. Even though there were some people who knew, Gaius and Gwen and a few of his most trustworthy men, he could not risk the king finding out. They had had too many near misses already, resulting in Merlin being pushed out of sight and on many occasions, bruised as he fell to the floor. No, it was better coming from him.

The door to Uther's chambers opened and Arthur froze in his tracks. Uther was looking down at a paper in his hand and stopped seeing Arthur in his way.

"Arthur."

The prince swallowed the lump in his throat and held his hands behind his back. "father." He said, meeting his father's eye steadily.

Uther lowered his papers he was holding and frowned slightly. "Is anything the matter?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He cleared his throat. "I would like to speak with you. If there are no urgent matters you need to attend to that is." He said, mentally kicking himself from not getting straight to the point. He was just confusing his father more. He could see it in his eyes.

Uther half smiled. "Come in Arthur." He said, stepping back into his chambers and to the side so Arthur could pass over the threshold. He heard Uther close the door behind him and turned on his heel to face the king. "What can I help you with?"

"I uh I need to talk to you about something father."

Uther had crossed the room and placed his papers down on the large oak desk sitting in front of the large window. His father made a noise, urging him to get on with it. Arthur knew better than to try his father's patience. He knew he had to come out and say it. _Quite literally_ he thought.

"It's about my future. And…well I am not going to marry father." He said, squeezing his hands behind his back.

This made Uther turn round; the look on his face is one that he will never forget. Uther dropped the papers to the desk and strode over to him. "What do you mean _you're not going to marry?_ " Uther's eyes were glaring at him. His face glowing red with anger.

Arthur took an involuntary step backwards. He opened his mouth and closed it. He was expecting this reaction. "I'm not going to marry father."

Uther's face became more and more red, there were veins sticking out of his neck. "What the hell do you mean? Of course you're going to marry!" he father shouted and stepped closer to him.

This time Arthur did not step back but squared his shoulders and straightened his back. "No father. I'm not."

Uther was breathing heavily as he grabbed Arthur by his shoulder and yanked him close so Arthur could feel the breath hitting his face. "You listen to me. This is some kind of notion. It will pass and it had better pass. You _will_ marry and secure Camelot's future. You _need_ to have an heir that will carry on my legacy. I have not worked for over 30 years to make this kingdom strong and invincible for you to throw it all away with some stupid idea Arthur!"

Arthur pulled himself back and freed himself from his father's grasp. He rubbed his shoulder gently and stared his father back in the eye. "No father. You listen to _me_! This is not some notion that can pass as quickly as the wind. I have made my choice and all I ask is for you to support me with my decision. I am not marrying and that Is that. I will be king one day and will rule not with a queen but a-"Arthur stopped suddenly and cast his eyes down to the stone floor. _Why had he stopped himself?_ This could be his only chance to tell his father who was stood red in the face, his eyes glaring at him and his hands bunched into firsts at his sides.

"But what Arthur?" Uther demanded and stepped closer. Arthur dare not look up; he was trying so hard to not burst into tears and was struggling to keep himself from shaking. "But what?!" Uther shouted in his face.

This made Arthur look up and push his father. Uther staggered back a few steps and then regained his balance. He glared at him, the sounds of their heavy and laboured breathing filling the room. "A husband." Arthur said, loud enough so that Uther would hear him.

A look of pure shook flew across Uther's face and then was replaced with a look of anger. He grunted and advanced on Arthur, gabbing both of his shoulders and shaking them violently. "A HUSBAND?" Uther screamed and released his grip on Arthur who was caught off balance and landed on the stone floor with a bang.

Arthur looked up at his father. Then the door behind him flung open and Merlin staggered into the room panting. "I heard…" Merlin's voice trailed off.

"You." Uther said and stamped towards Merlin. Arthur hauled himself to his feet and stood protectively in front of his servant. "Leave him out of this father." Arthur panted, glancing behind him at Merlin's confused and worried face.

"I've seen you…both of you. Out in the lower town or walking round the citadel together. You…" Uther trailed off and took a few stepped away from them. Arthur took the opportunity to take hold of Merlin's hand and squeeze it whilst his father was not looking. He knew that Uther had seen them. The had laughed and been playful with each other. Merlin was taking part in training more. It was a chance for them both to be together. It meant that they could physically touch each other and no one would know any different. They stole chaste kissed and the brief handholding during the day for Arthur was getting used to the aspects of being king. It meant him being held up in council meetings and being taught the rules of the land for hours on end. The only time he and Merlin were together was a few chosen hours in the morning where Merlin would wake him up and when kingdom matters were over for the day and Merlin would bring his meals to him. Although that had not happened recently. He had been spending his luncheon and dinner with his father with Merlin waiting on them.

However, it was the few precious hours in the evening before Arthur retired for bed that mattered most. Merlin would never stay the entire night. They would both make sure he was back before the servants started the day. No one knew that Merlin crept out of his chambers near the break of day. No one saw the lingering touches or heart felt glances they shared. They had to be so careful in the presence of others. Arthur had to play his role as the Crown Prince and Merlin his servant.

Arthur was knocked out of his thought as he was pushed to the side out of the way. Uther had his hand gripped around Merlin's neck. "Father no!" Arthur shouted as Merlin's face constricted and he let out rasping gaps as he struggled for breath.

"I have seen you, coming out of Arthurs chambers at night. Trying to sneak back to your own chambers without anyone noticing. The both of you sneaking off during the day and at night. I know, because my guards have seen you and reported it back to me on many occasions. But I thought nothing of it. Because you had your servant with you. But it seems you were up to no good. I have seen you kiss him-"Uther turned his head quickly to look Arthur in the eye. "It was only for a moment and I thought my eyes were deceiving me. But no! All along, you have led my son astray! And I made you his servant! How dare you disrespect me and corrupt my son!" Uther was screaming now. His grip tightened around Merlin's throat, his face lost some of its colour as his knees buckled, and Merlin fell to his knees.

"Father no! Stop this!" Arthur shouted and tried to pull his father off the man he was in love with. Arthur grunted as Merlin opened his eyes and stared at Arthur. His mouth formed into three words as Arthur tried again to release his lover from Uther's vice like grip. "Father!" he screamed and finally realised his grip on Merlin.

Uther spun around knocking Arthur off balance. He felt himself fall and smash his head against the chest behind him. He felt himself roll to the floor. A painful ringing was exploding through his ears and his vision went out of focus.

He could not move any part of his body. He felt pain ripping though his head like a bird flying at full speed and let his eyes drop close. He breathed out painfully and his brain focused on the three words Merlin had mouthed.

Arthur could feel himself falling and let the darkness overcome him.

He did not hear Uther's screams for help or his cries for him to wake.

He did not feel his father shaking him, trying to rouse him.

He did not hear Merlin's screams and his uncontrollable sobbing that filled the room.

Arthur did not feel the pool of blood seeping from the side of his head or feel it seeping into his clothing.

But he did remember the three words Merlin had mouthed at him.

 _I love you._


End file.
